1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the control of reptiles and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for ensnaring reptiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many reptiles, and specifically snakes, are harmful to man. The common poisonous North American species are the rattlesnake, the coral snake, the water moccasin and the copperhead snakes. It has always been difficult for the homeowner or the camper to protect his home, garden or campsite from snake infestation.
In the past, snake traps have included poisons or required electricity or utilized a bait. Thus, those traps were capable of injuring other animals, including humans. Also, they were difficult to install and required a lot of maintenance.